


Uncommon: Game

by Maon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, MC is bad at thing called feelings, Romance, Shizuo and Izaya fights, car racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maon/pseuds/Maon
Summary: Miriam likes to spend her day the same way. She drives to work, goes to gym, eats at Russia Sushi and sometimes engages herself in her hobby. Pretty normal? It would be, if her workplace wasn't closer to yakuza's or her hobby was different than taking part of illegal car racings. Maybe even then, Mirriam would find her own repetitive pace, if it wasn't for her lover that turned her day upside down just for his amusement. And that was one of the days that he got a little game for her to play. [One-shot]





	Uncommon: Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyxHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxHunter/gifts).



The lost sun rays lighted naked body of a young woman, showing off big dragon tattoo that went from her back to her neck. She frowned feeling how warm spread on her body, slowly and inevitably waking her up. Miriam let out small sigh, before reaching to small nightstand for her phone. After making sure she still had time woman rolled onto other side of the bed, her brown toned skin finally escaping merciless sun.  
She buried her nose in the pillow where she could feel familiar scent of something she described as “his” smell. Her breasts ached when she lie on them so she moved on her side, taking pillow with her. Unfortunately, Miriam couldn’t fall asleep again, so she reluctantly stood up. Bedroom looked like hurricane came through it and Miriam had to admit that it sort of happened last night. Woman decided to clean it up so it won’t bother her once she’ll come back today.  
After short shower, Miriam, wearing tight trousers and light top that exposed her back, came to the lower part of the apartment. She didn’t find her lover, but there was something else waiting for her on the countertop.  
Woman picked up mug with dark coffee which was still warm. He must have just left, she thought giving it a sip. Miriam was this kind person that need coffee to normally live, so it wasn’t surprising that she never actually heard him being on the lower part of the apartment.  
Taking a note which was left next to the mug, she read the writing known to her better than she knew herself. She took it in, raising brow at the title “Game”, before tossing paper away.  
Finishing her drink and grabbing jacket, she checked in the mirror if there was any unruly dark hair sticking out of her perfect bob, before locking the apartment and heading for an underground parking. She unlocked her cabriolet, quickly slipping onto leather seat. Sliding her fingers on the steering wheel, Miriam let her head fall back and for the first time that day she lightly smiled.  
Taking her first trip of the Thursday she didn’t turn on the radio. Instead, she savoured the murmur of the engine and, when she drove through the city, buzz of other machines along with usual noise from Shinjuku. It was few minutes after the noon, which meant that Miriam could swiftly manoeuvre through side roads to avoid main traffic. However, it was impossible to not stop on a few lights, so woman impatiently tapped her finger on the wheel, waiting for blue light as well as column of cars before her.  
Once she arrived to her destination she left her Honda on the parking heading towards the building that belong to the same parcel. Miriam stepped through opened garage door, just to be welcomed by few of mechanics of workshop. She ignored them, going farther into the building. Slim built man run to her.  
“Ms. Callas, the parts for your car have arrived,” he said holding clipboard close to his chest, while looking at Miriam with unsure eyes. She didn’t answered him, still going into her previous direction.  
She went into another garage where three mechanics were working on her BMW. She spared short glances at two of them, focusing on the last one. It was Spanish man called Carlos and was most valuable employee of the workshop with top skills, great manners and appearance, which invited many of the Tokyo’s beauties who spend fortune there. However, Miriam wasn’t one of them.  
“Boss!” Carlos exclaimed, his eyes sparkled when he hurried to her. He leaned in her direction. “You look even more beautiful today,” he told her in low voice that could make one tremble, but she didn’t even bat an eye. Miriam was already used to it, but when they first met even she was surprised.  
“How is it?” Woman asked quickly changing her attention to the machine. She looked under the bonnet, clicking her tongue in irritation. “When it will be ready?”  
“Just a few hours, Boss,” Carlos answered with a grin. “Today arrived last parts. This baby will be ready for tonight’s ride without a doubt.”  
Miriam watched as his hand lovingly caressed hers car, before waving at slim man by her side. He was named Kaoru Hayashi and it wasn’t that long since he started working as an assistant. His messy brown hair danced when he quickly handled Miriam clipboard and the pen. Woman checked how much everything cost her before signing paper. She turned to go to her office, before she remember note that her lover left her this morning.  
_1\. Ask Carlos about man called Kosma Yura_  
“Carlos, I have a question for you,” she said turning back.  
Of course, Carlos was eager to help “blooming flower” as herself, so Miriam stood there listening with her full focus on him.  
“He is Russian who recently moved to Shinjuku. He was know as one of the top illegal car racers there and,” here Carlos gave her small smirk, “is one of your opponents tonight.”  
The message didn’t surprise her in the slightest rather the opposite, woman felt how her mouth twitched in small smile.  
“What else...?” Man trailed off with focused expression on his handsome face. “He is told to have short temper and is actually famous for his megalomania. I also heard that he is associated with RBN. It sounds fun, right?”  
Smile fell from Miriam’s face and she narrowed her eyes. “That is a dangerous combination,” she noticed. “That’s all?”  
“All I’ve got, Boss,” he shrugged his shoulders.  
“Good job,” she told him, before heading for her office. Kaoru followed her, looking like Chihuahua strolling after its owner.  
Her office was filled with papers, but Miriam didn’t immediately looked at them. Instead, she relaxed in the chair, looking through window. “Russian Business Network, huh?” She mused to herself.  
“Um, Ms. Callas?”  
She glared at Kaoru with her brown coloured eyes. Miriam didn’t had ill intention, but her gaze was that intense that people commonly assumed otherwise. “What?”  
Kaoru swallowed hard. Even if Carlos always tried to prepare new employees, directly interacting with rough woman like Miriam was what scared many away. Kaoru was somehow frail, but had courage that already earned him full pledged assistant position who was aware of his boss affairs.  
“There was a man earlier who came here. He asked for this,” he handled her small note. Miriam arched an eyebrow at illegal changes that client wanted. “He wasn’t a VIP so we apologized and refused.”  
“Good job,” she told him. “Describe how he looked like.”  
Then she send him for breakfast for herself. Kaoru was good assistant, so he didn’t need to ask what kind of “breakfast” she had in mind when she wanted to eat a meal on two of clock, but bought what she always ate on Thursdays. He sat uncomfortably before her, while Miriam checked her documents and consumed her meal at the same time.  
After she was done, she run her finger across her lips, before sucking it. She froze like that, deep in thought, while her eyes stared at Kaoru. He gulped.  
“Kaoru, did you clean my office today?” She asked first, her finger sliding onto her low lip. Man knew what she meant by that question.  
“It was clean, Ms. Callas,” he informed her, eyeing her lips. She was undoubtingly beautiful woman, but her personality wasn’t easy to handle for weak-willed.  
“Alright,” she nodded. “Tell Carlos to move VIP section, I want it done before four o’clock.”  
Startled Kaoru looked up at her brown eyes, widening his. “M-moving?”  
“Yes.” Her face didn’t express any emotion. “We gonna have some guests later.”  
Kaoru stood up and stormed off. Obviously, moving VIP section that handled illegal modification along with “guests” could only be one thing and two hours wasn’t that much time to handle all preparation.  
_2\. Evacuate VIP section before 4PM_  
Two hours later, after large pile of documents and another dark coffee, Miriam checked her appearance. Kaoru knocked and walked in.  
“Ms. Callas? It’s four right now.”  
“I can see that,” she answered.  
Kaoru shrunk a little. He knew from others that sometimes Miriam’s predictions are not true, but she was never caught on illegal activities. “Are they really coming?”  
Miriam looked out the window. “I can never be sure,” she answered. Her lover sometimes liked to mess with her, especially when she had tight schedule. But if she neglected his warning and police really checked her... She wasn’t sure if he was going to get her out of prison.  
Afterwards, Miriam and Kaoru checked workers in the workshop and some time passed until car parked outside of the garages. Two people that exited the car looked around cautiously. One of them was middle aged man and the other was woman in similar age to Miriam.  
“Go welcome our guests, Kaoru,” dark haired told to her assistant.  
They called for the boss and once Miriam approached them, they indeed showed their badges.  
“We got an information from anonymous source that there are illegal activities handled here,” policewoman said. She stared at Miriam with envy and distrust.  
“It’s just a routine, nothing to worry about,” her companion laughed eyeing Miriam curves.  
“Of course, check whatever you want,” Miriam told them, before turning and exposing her bare back with dragon tattoo, “should I guide you around?”  
The policemen coughed into his fist, clearing his throat. “We would be delighted, Ms. Callas.”  
Miriam showed her office and they briefly went through her papers. She stayed indifferent when they go to the warehouses. In the time they were slowly turning into the direction of VIP section, policeman was actively conversing with dark haired ignoring her inability to show emotions.  
“I couldn’t help but notice the dragon on your back,” he said eventually. “It looks so real!”  
Kaoru also curiously looked at his boss. As far as he listened to their conversation, Miriam truthfully answered every question except for the ones that included criminal activities of course.  
“I did it to cover burn marks, so some scales look more realistic due to the facture,” she explained.  
“I’m more interested in why woman in the place like this is dressed like that,” the other woman once again eyed her.  
“Don’t be so harsh, Akemi,” laughed older officer. “She is free to wear whatever she wants. I’m sure it gets pretty hot in this workshop, right _Miriam-chan_?”  
Miriam wasn’t fazed by man’s closeness and continued with her trip. “I mostly do paperwork so my clothes don’t matter. Sometimes I check on my two other workshops,” she added.  
“Yes, we know about them. What a busy life you have, huh?” He winked at her. They stood in front of the last garage door. “What’s in there?”  
“You can see for yourself,” Miriam answered. She waved at Kaoru and he opened it. All of them felt sharp chemical smell. Officers eyes widened.  
“Ah!” Kaoru couldn’t help gasping in surprise.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want to show that,” told them Miriam, “because we do small renovation here.”  
All of them looked at foil covering floor and one man standing alone with brush in his hand, his handsome face frozen in shock.  
“Boss, you’re here! I wasn’t slacking, I promise!” He played that well that an actor could be embarrassed. His eyes shot to officers, stopping on the woman. “Who’s that lovely woman? Hello chiquita, are you our new client?” He bowed buoyantly. “I’m Carlos Rodriguez Garcia, it is a pleasure to meet you. We’re currently painting here, but I assure you that we can take good care of any car you wish and there won’t be even an ounce of dust once we finish with it!” He flashed her his best smile, leaving red mess instead of collected face of officer.  
“Carlos, she is a police officer, have some respect,” scolded him Miriam even if both her face and voice were indifferent.  
“Sorry Boss!” He loudly replied, but followed it with theatrical whisper directed at the officer. “Boss is a little eccentric, but she is a good person.”  
Carlos had an ability to completely charm most of the people, while Miriam was an enigma hypnotizing others. Together they run workshop without a slip. Carlos moved around the garage showing to officers few things that he could easily uncover from the foil. Lady officer as well as Kaoru followed him, fascinated by his every move. Everything illegal was out of sight and Carlos had freedom in showing off to his audience.  
Policeman’s arm creeped on Miriam shoulders and she tensed. “So, _Miriam-chan_ , do you have a boyfriend?” His hand slipped down her back, moving dangerously close to her bottom. She paled and felt her stomach squeezed painfully. It seemed that no one noticed it.  
Crash!  
One of the boxes filled with parts fell on the floor, making a lot of noise, startling everyone. “I’m so sorry Boss!” Carlos apologized right away. Lady beside him laughed at his clumsiness while her partner quickly took his hand away from Miriam.  
Officers left right after, while Carlos sent them away going to the top of his performance to steal the attention from silent and pale Miriam. Once they were gone, Carlos dropped his act.  
“That scum!” Other workers looked at him startled.  
“Carlos?” Kaoru gazed at him scared. The man indeed could scare right now, somehow similar to wild animal.  
Carlos shot a look at Kaoru face and took a deep breath, before focusing on Miriam. “Are you feeling sick? Do you want water?” Other employees also stopped their work to look at their boss.  
Kaoru may be slow but he realized that woman was on the verge of passing out. “You should sit Ms. Callas. I can help you,” he was eager to do that, but Carlos grabbed his hands, before he could touch her.  
“I’ve warned you to do not touch her,” he growled at Kaoru, but immediately corrected himself, following his outburst with explanation: “She can’t stand the touch of others.”  
Kaoru, who heard the last part for the first time, widened his eyes. One of unwritten rules in workshop is to do not ask questions about boss and new employees are all eager to follow that. Even Kaoru with his curious nature didn’t dare to go against that.  
“Boss, you’re all good?” Carlos stooped to have a good look at her face.  
Miriam was still pale. “Distract me,” her voice wasn’t anything out of ordinary, but her eyes were narrowed.  
Carlos straightened and produced small piece of paper out of his sleeve, showing that to Kaoru. The latter stole a glance at Miriam, but seeing how her focus was locked on Spanish man, he also looked there.  
“You know what it is, Kaoru?” Carlos asked younger man.  
“Piece of paper?” He shrugged.  
“No, the important thing is what it contains,” mechanic showed the other side. “It’s an address of lovely lady that just left us.”  
“When did you get it?” Kaoru blinked in confusion. “ No, the real question is: are you really going to go after that woman? She is average looking at best!”  
“Oh Kaoru, my young apprentice,” Carlos shook his head with faked sadness, “you have to understand that every woman is beautiful in her own way!” He told him his motto. Older employees rolled their eyes. “That’s exactly why you don’t have a girlfriend!  
“You don’t have one either!”  
“My job prevents me from having one. No woman could understand hardships I am constantly going through, so to not sadden anyone, I chose single life,” Carlos nodded, putting on proud expression.  
“Well, Ms. Callas understands it...” Kaoru blurted out. He turned red as soon as he realized what he said. “I-I didn’t mean to imply...!”  
Carlos interrupted him with a smirk. “Too bad Boss has a boyfriend. But I am interested if you want to,” he winked at Miriam. Her cheeks were already in normal colour and she shot him a look.  
Workshop’s mechanics reacted enthusiastically, which surprised Kaoru since no one liked Carlos’s flirtatious nature. They yelled one after another about abandoning scum and so on.  
“Do you perhaps,” Kaoru asked unsure, “not like her boyfriend?”  
All of them fell silent except for Carlos who burst in laughter. “That’s right, you have never met him!”  
“Yeah,” man named Tanaka agreed. “He is an embodiment of Satan. One time when he dropped by, and by this I mean he literally broke the roof skylight and hopped in, which is completely fucked up on its own, but guess what? He did that only to tell me that my girlfriend was cheating on me. Afterwards he told me that it would be free of charge and he run away laughing!”  
“That’s his job,” Miriam told him as calm as ever. “You’re lucky you didn’t have to pay for it.”  
“Boss?!”  
“Did she cheat on you?” Kaoru asked.  
“Yeah, I went home earlier and caught her,” Tanaka’s face twisted in disgust. “But of course that’s not all. Once a month... or two if we lucky... he shows up to borrow a car, which he never gives back.”  
Kaoru gasped. “He sells them?”  
“Worse,” Tanaka shed few tears, “he crashes them.”  
All of the mechanics took a moment of silence for the destroyed machines.  
“See Boss’s Honda over there?” Carlos pointed the car. “It’s actually second version. Only some of the parts belong to the first one. Oh guys,” he sighed, “remember that Mazda from 1998?”  
There was joint groan.  
“It was client’s car,” explained Tanaka.  
Kaoru stood in shock, trying to process everything.  
“He’s not going to borrow another car,” Miriam told them.  
Carlos shot her a look. “Boss, that man is unpredictable.”  
“He won’t do that, because he got bored,” woman shrugged.  
“Bored?” Workers all repeated in disbelief. For car fans like them, it was close to the blasphemy to got bored of the driving.  
“Yeah, he didn’t drive for the last two months or so, which is good for my babies,” Miriam let out small sigh.  
Tanaka furrowed his brows. “With all respect Boss, but why didn’t you stop him earlier?”  
She shrugged. “He always paid for cars,” Tanaka sweat dropped hearing her. “And he doesn’t care about my opinion.”  
“He’s the worst,” Tanaka’s best friend, Haru, said. Others agreed, nodding. “But, Kaoru for sure heard about him, he is pretty famous after all.”  
Kaoru looked at his colleagues. They exchanged glances.  
“You should be glad that you haven’t met him yet and hope that you never will,” told him Tanaka. “He’s a waste of air.”  
“I’ve got an idea,” Carlos grinned. “Until Kaoru sees him for himself, lets not talk anything else. You Boss too,” woman once again shrugged.  
Other employees agreed and all wished him luck to do not meet the Devil. Young Kaoru trembled.  
“Now, everyone back to work,” Miriam ordered them. While it was alright to take a break, she did pay them.  
“Yes Boss!” 

* * *

It was close to 8 o’clock when Miriam went to have her dinner. She just finished her daily workout in gym and now was on her way through Ikebukuro. When she went by, men turned to have a look at her even if she already wore her leather jacket that hid most of her tattoo and skin. Surely she was a feast to look at, but her indifference and confidence charmed even more.  
“Eat sushi, sushi good for you!” Miriam could already heard Simon’s voice. He was a giant that was one of the owners of Russia Sushi. Woman stopped for a moment calculating distance, before going to the cafe on the other side of the street. Dinner could wait.  
She got herself coffee and took free place near the window. She looked out at Simon, before checking time on her phone.  
Chair across from her screeched on the floor and woman looked up with her eyes widened in fright. Familiar young man wearing doctor robes with glasses smiled at her.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here, Miriam.”  
“Likewise,” she told him, before taking a sip from the cup. “They’ve got good coffee.”  
“Aren’t you usually at Russia Sushi, though?” He asked surprised. “You don’t like changes, do you?”  
Miriam let out small “tsk” before answering. “You know I don’t, Shinra.”  
“So what happened?” Shinra made himself more comfortable with his own cup in his hand. Miriam didn’t bother to check if it was coffee or tea in it; she was too occupied with her own thoughts.  
_3\. Stay out of 5 metres radius from Russian Sushi._  
Woman knew that it prevented her from going to eat as usual as well as asking Simon about RBN. Of course, it wouldn’t be a game if it wasn’t troublesome, but Miriam was really attached to her schedule. She was almost aching to go there as usual.  
“Oh, they’re at it again,” Shinra noticed, which successfully caught Miriam’s attention. She looked out of the window.  
Her eyes pass by blonde man in bartender outfit just to get stuck to the man who swiftly avoided attacks from the other. In Ikebukuro they were one of the most dangerous people you could meet. Blonde, Shizuo Heiwajima, was currently holding stop sign waving it at his archenemy, Izaya Orihara. The latter moved around him in mockingly manner, grinning and saying something to him, however words couldn’t be recognized inside of the cafe.  
Miriam leaned closer to the window, fascinated by the view. She followed Izaya’s every move. He looked like a dancer while carelessly slashing his switchblade in Shizuo direction. Even when blonde waved vending machine at him, Izaya like a snake slipped away from harms way. His jacket fluttered around him.  
“You two are really compatible considering that you’re total opposites,” Shinra commented, waiting for reaction from his companion. When he got nothing, he laughed. “Love is a wonderful thing, isn’t it?”  
But woman didn’t hear that. She placed her hand on the window while Izaya hid behind Simon just in time when Shizuo picked up a vending machine. She knew what would happen next: Simon would stop Shizuo, giving Izaya brief moment to run away. However her expectation were not entirely true.  
Izaya stepped a few steps back, bumped into some random man leaving Russian Sushi, danced around him, before pushing him from behind in Miriam’s direction. She met Izaya’s eyes and he send her a wink.  
“Sometimes I think that Izaya is alright with humanity hating him, just because he has you,” Shinra mused, completely unaffected how Miriam ignored him.  
Woman’s brown eyes darted to not-so-random guy and she recognized him. Thoughtfully, she took a sip of her coffee, while street outside slowly came back to normal, except for already ruined city possessions.  
“Would you believe it?” Shinra perked up suddenly. Dark haired looked at him, finally giving him some of her attention. “Today Celty cooked delicious dinner for me!” He was looking in the space with goofy smile on his lips. Celty aka Headless Rider was Shinra’s love of life as well as the very reason that he looked at the world through rose-tinted spectacles.  
“Anything she cooks is delicious for you,” woman noticed. He was in love with her since Miriam could remember.  
“It’s the power of love!” Shinra grinned at her. “You also like things that Izaya do for you, right?”  
Miriam shrugged. “I do pay for my information, so I should enjoy it.”  
“Eeeh?! He makes you pay for it?” Shinra widened his eyes in shock. “Wait, that’s not it! Like when you go on a date together, isn’t your heart going crazy?”  
Miriam tilted her head a little. In her eyes Shinra had weird thoughts again. “Why would we go on a date?”  
“What?!” Shinra exclaimed, but almost immediately lay on the table saying: “Here I thought that I understood you, but nothing changed for all this years.” He sighed dramatically.  
Miriam felt slight irritation at his attics, but didn’t say anything. Shinra didn’t mind her personality and in return she respected his. There wasn’t many she was closed to, so he might be the only one she could consider a friend. That is if she wanted to have friends.  
“You’re annoying too,” she told him honestly with her emotionless face.  
“Uwah! That’s harsh, Miriam!” Man clasped his hand on his chest, exaggerating his pain.

* * *

Several hours later, Miriam was racing through Tokyo’s suburbs. Contrary to her normal blank face, she had furrowed her brows deeply.  
_4\. Win the race_  
‘I would do it without you telling me,’ she thought, but it wasn’t that easy. Even if Miriam was number one racer right now, she knew there are people capable of changing that in one second, but tonight things were different. It wasn’t one of Tokyo’s veteran that chased her while maintaining second place. It was someone who made her blood boil, but not because of his abilities he showed in the race.  
‘Kosma Yura,’ she glanced in the back-mirror. In the car following her was the man who she wanted to punch in the face. She met him shortly before the race begun, but she had seen him earlier that day.  
That man was the same one who her lover shoved in her direction during her coffee break. Short haired woman also recognized distinguish feature that was his scar going through his eye as the same person that Kaoru told her about. She was almost sure that he send anonymous denunciation to the police earlier that day, but when the two meet, he almost admitted it saying how he was surprised to see her participating, so she couldn’t have doubts now.  
That was what made her mad; his suspicious methods of taking care of the opponent instead of facing them in the race. If there was anything Miriam respected in this “filthy” world, there were car races. So she would never forgive the likes of Russia racer, that used underhanded methods to win.  
Woman had already tried different methods to lose Kosma, but he stubbornly clung to her tail. She went through narrow side roads as well as took dangerous turns, but no matter what she tried, the car chasing after her never disappeared.  
At this rate she would win the race, but she wouldn’t get rid of him. Miriam had a feeling that even after getting second place, Kosma would had his annoying smirk on his face. She refused to accept that man as her fellow racer. She had to humiliate him.  
Among the unwritten rules of Tokyo races, there was the one that prohibited killing other racers. Of course, accidents happened, but the atmosphere between participants was more like mutual respect rather than hatred. Kosma Yura didn’t fit there and Miriam was going to make sure that he will go back to whatever hole he crawled out from.  
They were almost at the finish line. Miriam opened her window, got out her gun hidden in the shelf on the door and violently bucked the wheel. Her car did 180° turn, so she started shooting at Kosma’s tyres. However, it was impossible to properly aim like that, therefore she soon found herself out off bullets without even one piercing through her target. Woman cursed, before turning her car properly. Kosma smiled in his own vehicle.  
This was truly infuriating. Miriam had her lips tightly squeezed when they finished respectively in the first and the second place. She tossed the keys to Tanaka who together with Haru were responsible for taking care of her car. She stopped in front of Kaoru and Carlos.  
“Good job today, Boss,” said the latter when she gave back earpiece that she used to communicate with them during race.  
“Let’s get out of here quickly,” woman rushed through others racers trying to congratulate her. Kaoru and Carlos hurried after her. All of them were going to her Honda, the car by which Miriam arrives at the race. Every detail was planed so she wouldn’t get caught, that’s why she would go back by different car.  
As they turned into narrow alley, someone appeared before them.  
“Congratulation for getting the first place, Miriam Callas.”  
“I don’t need congratulations from you,” she told him, though the only thing signing her displeasure was her glare, “Kosma Yura. If you want to congratulate me, please die.”  
Carlos looked at her surprised. It wasn’t every day that she showed strong emotion towards anyone. On the opposite, Yura laughed.  
“That wasn’t very nice, wasn’t it?”  
“It wasn’t my intention to be nice,” she protested.  
Kosma smiled at her. Miriam knew this smile; she saw it too often. That man was clearly insane. Well, that could be a problem.  
“Stay back,” she muttered to the Kaoru and Carlos. Losing even one of the workers was a problem, since it was troublesome to find someone willing to work in a place more similar to mafia than workshop. Miriam didn’t like troublesome things.  
As she predicted, man took out a gun and released safety catch. Kaoru rushed forward, but got caught by Carlos.  
“Trust Boss,” he told him, pushing him a little to the side, so they wouldn’t be caught by the accident.  
Carlos thought that Miriam had her gun on her. Woman knew it, but telling him that he was wrong in this situation wasn’t the best move.  
“So first you wanted to send me to the prison and now you want to kill me?” She scratched her cheek. She still wanted to take part in a few races in her life.  
“Kill you?” Kosma steadily hold gun pointed at her. “Should I just kill you? Or maybe make it longer? I wonder how many of your screams I need,” he chuckled.  
Miriam was wrong. He was beyond reasoning. At least that was what her gut feeling told her, but she didn’t had another choice.  
“What for do you need my screams?” She asked, tensing her muscles. If she could avoid the first shot... “I have other things that may interest you.”  
Kosma eyed her hungrily and she narrowed her eyes. That certainly wasn’t what she meant. Her body didn’t belong to the scarred man before her.  
“That may be even better,” he grinned.  
'No, just shoot me.'  
Kosma took a step, before loud laughter stopped him. Everyone looked up towards the source. Miriam wasn’t that much surprised to see Izaya standing on the railing of emergency stairs.  
“You really know nothing about her, don’t you?” Izaya was widely grinning, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “That’s not good. If you want to go after me, you should do your homework right.”  
Miriam let out a sigh; Kosma was after Izaya. That explains a lot.  
“Is that Orihara Izaya?” Kaoru looked at him with unsure eyes. Of course he knew about people one should avoid, but actually meeting Izaya in abandoned alley was a different case.  
“Yeah, meet the devil, Kaoru,” sighed Carlos beside him.  
“So you came,” Kosma Yura pointed his gun at raven haired man. Miriam narrowed her eyes in anger just when he shot.  
“Oh,” Izaya swiftly manoeuvred to get out of bullet’s way, which was easy due to Kosma’s terrible accuracy, “you shouldn’t play with adults toys.”  
As soon as he finished saying that another shot was fired, after which Kosma felt pain in his arm. Surprised, he let off a gun, so Miriam followed her first kick with the other that was aimed at man’s stomach. Izaya joined in the fight, throwing knife at Kosma’s leg which left him whimpering on the ground.  
Miriam looked at her lover while he lightly jumped off to the ground. He didn’t look fazed that he almost died, but again, it was Izaya. His cheek was bleeding, probably from the second bullet and woman extended her hand to him.  
“Give me your knife,” she demanded, turning her head to look at Kosma with disgust on her usually calm face.  
Izaya smiled. “That’s a lot of hatred, Ram,” he said, but obeyed nonetheless.  
Miriam took his switchblade and opened it, before crouching. “That’s for trying to win the race by putting me in a prison,” which didn’t work, but still pissed her off. Woman pinned Kosma’s hand; he let out terrified scream of pain. Then her eyes turned so cold, they could freeze human heart. “And that’s,” she stuck the blade just above his elbow and her voice went low, “for pointing gun at Izaya.” She pull it up his arm, leaving deep wound. Satisfied with the scream, she stood up just to gave switchblade back to owner.  
“That was brilliant! That anger you showed!” Izaya laughed, lightly touching her cheek. Miriam was calming down, which meant that her expression was back to normal. She fixed her gaze at his cheek. “Oh?” He raised his hand to check the injury, but she grabbed him.  
“Don’t. You may infect it.”  
“Alright, alright!” He cheerfully gave up, locking their hands together, before his act dropped for a moment and something wild appeared in his eyes.  
Miriam leaned and their lips met halfway in a feverous, unyielding kiss. She fought her way until she could get a full taste of his bitterness, he probably had coffee earlier that day. After what seemed like a second for her, but was actually much more, Izaya pulled back licking his lips.  
“Well, I have small job to finish here,” he nodded at wounded man, “so see you later, Ram.”  
Even if Izaya didn’t have any trouble with catching his breath, it was completely different for Miriam.  
“Yeah,” she panted. Without giving him last look, she turned to go her own way.  
Carlos and Kaoru caught up to her by the end of the alley. Woman suddenly stopped, staring at brown stray dog that crossed before them, just to go into the opposite way. They were close to her car when she opened her mouth.  
“Carlos, make sure to take your gun next time.”  
Said man chuckled. “Sure thing, Boss.”

* * *

Something warm was enveloping her. She stirred up, before opening her eyes. She fell asleep on the sofa, but she didn’t remember getting blanket. She looked around, squeezing soft material, to finally notice shadow of a figure standing before wall-size window. Apparently, Izaya didn’t bother with pushing switch, so the only light that was going into apartment was from night lamps lit around Shinjuku.  
Miriam let her feet fall to the floor and she made her way to him. She sneaked her hands around him, which didn’t surprise him, since he knew exactly when she woke up. Woman felt his body through shirt he wore. He had actually a little muscles on him, which wasn’t that surprising considering he had to deal with Shizuo, but Izaya was still skinny. Miriam always tried to make something to eat for him (even if they would end up with take outs because she simply sucked at cooking), but much to their dismay he never escaped his underweight.  
Lost in thoughts, woman listened to his calm heartbeat, until she felt his hands on hers.  
“What happened to Kosma Yuri?” She asked, loosening hers hold on him. Izaya turned around to face her.  
“Lets just say that he won’t bother you again,” he smirked. Miriam was unable to read anything from his expression, but she was satisfied with the answer, so it didn’t matter. She put her chin on his shoulder, losing herself in his warmness.  
“I’ve heard about policeman that came today,” he started in low threatening voice. Miriam went still, reliving sick feeling she got from touch of someone who wasn’t Izaya. It was worse in the past, but she came to ignore accidental brushes that were bound to happen when she went to public places. “I wonder what should I do about him. Would his life get destroyed if his fellow police officers found narcotics in his home? Or maybe his wife should find evidence that he cheated on her? Oh, actually, that one may be good.”  
While Izaya planned his revenge and messed with her hair at the same time, Miriam relaxed completely. No matter what happened, Izaya got her back. They established their relationship out of curiosity, but it was working out well. For Mirriam it was more like necessity now. She did not only found herself accepting his touch, she wanted it. The same way she needed her “morning” coffee, she needed hug at night. And usually it didn’t stop at simple hug.  
She faintly knew what Izaya thought about her. She kept straight face, but sometimes her emotions filled her and moments like that were clearly amusing for him. He sold her information and sometimes tried to make her life harder, but in the end, he was the only one who could mess with her.  
She never called him her “boyfriend”. Their relationship wasn’t like those stupid humans, they weren’t “in love” or something as ridiculous as that. They lived together and gained from it, perfect symbiosis, right? They were lovers at most, that’s what Miriam believed.  
“What are you thinking about so intensively?” Izaya whispered in her ear, before nibbling it. Miriam let out shaky sigh, tightening her grip on his shirt.  
She didn’t answer (she wasn’t in the mood to think more about Shinra’s delusions), so she kissed Izaya’s neck instead. He chuckled and pulled out just to claim her lips by his own. Miriam let her thoughts disappear, completely focusing on her senses.  
Izaya found the clasp of her bra and undid it without troubles. She pulled at his shirt, hurrying him. Raven haired laughed at her.  
“Don’t tease me,” she ordered, but without results.  
“Did you say something?” Man chuckled, kissing her jaw. He caressed her back and didn’t make moves to completely remove her bra or any piece of their cloth at this point.  
Miriam furrowed her brows. Izaya fucked up her schedule for the day and now this?  
When they locked their lips once more, woman stroked his skin under his shirt, slowly getting to his back and then down...  
Izaya tensed, let out irritated sound and bit her lip, breaking their kiss. Miriam licked it, but fortunately there was no blood. She knew that Izaya didn’t like groping his bottom, but that was exactly her point.  
“Now, up!” She told him, pointing accordingly.  
“Up?” He smirked, tilting his head. Miriam felt a chill that run down her spine and she knew she failed. Izaya bended a little, sliding his hands to her thighs She automatically grabbed him by his neck, while he lifted her.  
“Up it is,” she admitted, looking in reddish brown eyes of this mischievous man. She leaned a little just to peck his lips, while he walked them to the bedroom on the second floor.  
'It is also “up”,' she thought and small smile adorned her face. Maybe Izaya liked to mess with her daily schedule, but he did compensate her after all.  
Maybe uncommon wasn’t that bad like she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Bussiness Network actually exist, at least that's what wiki told me


End file.
